A side wall sprinkler head is mounted in the side wall of a building or room at a location near the ceiling. The sprinkler head includes a body or frame defining an outlet that is connected to a water line and a pair of frame members or arms extend outwardly from the body and the outer ends of the arms are connected at a junction. A cap encloses the outlet in the body and a releasable link interconnects the junction and the cap. When the sprinkler head is exposed to an elevated temperature, the link will release the cap to enable water to be discharged from the outlet. To distribute the water throughout the room in the desired pattern, a deflector is mounted on the junction, and the deflector is designed with a shape to distribute water to all areas of the room.
In an attempt to achieve this water distribution pattern, it has been proposed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,815, to construct the deflector with a vertical section which is connected to the junction, and the vertical section is connected via a reverse bend to a generally horizontal section which extends outwardly from the vertical section and is positioned normal to a plane passing through the arms of the frame or body. In addition, openings are provided in the vertical section on either side of the axis of the outlet, and a pair of tines extend downwardly and outwardly from the lower end of the vertical section to distribute water to the lower corners of the room.